


Shattered Glass

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, But not really romance, F/M, Implied FWB Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Some things (and people) are broken beyond repair.





	

~ Shattered Glass ~

Sometimes, some things are destroyed past the point of any repair - like glass that's been shattered down to its very essence and transmuted, somehow, back into sand. Such things are broken in ways that her telekinesis can't fix.

Unfortunately, her heart is one of them. And so, it seems, is _his_.

He is always drunk. Always. The alcohol doesn't fix anything; it definitely doesn't heal the pain. But it does take the edge off it a bit.

This... _thing_... he has going on with her (whatever the kids are calling it these days) just gives him one more reason to drink.

~end~


End file.
